


Will you be my Kay Togami?

by yukiraniscanon



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa, Trikky Amino (pEaches)
Genre: F/M, Fumi.tsuwuhime this is for you, i love yukiran, kay Togami rights, kay hates byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiraniscanon/pseuds/yukiraniscanon
Summary: Read this Kay.
Relationships: Kay/Byakuya Togami, kay & byakuya togami
Kudos: 5





	Will you be my Kay Togami?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kay Togami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kay+Togami), [kay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay/gifts).



“Will you be my Kay Togami?”

“No”


End file.
